The Dead Man is Closer Than You think
by The Daughter of santan
Summary: Though death claimed him in battle, destiny won't let him die
1. Prolgue

Prologue

Hidden from the world of the living is a world of the dead.

On one side of this world is Heaven and on the other is Hell.

Between these places lies a Barrier set to keep the powers of both worlds balanced.

But Hell wants to control Heaven.

Those who rule the Barrier have learned of this evil plan and call upon an ancient prophecy, which tells of the way that will forever lock the powers of Hell.

There is one condition though; a man, woman and a person dead over a hundred years must be present to forever lock the powers of Hell.

The rulers of the Barrier chose a particular lazy ass green haired swordsman…


	2. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!! Me again with the first full length chapter. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and laughed at the end. Personally every one of my friends who read that page in the note I wrote it in busted up laughin'... Any who here's the chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the plot for this story or it's characters but I do own 'Lightning' Lee White though

Chapter 1.

Zoro's death

Zoro smirked as he sheathed his sword. In front of him laid the man who had been terrorizing his dreams, waiting for them to battle once more. And now, he had done it.

"Way to go, Zoro." Nami said weakly, for her wounds prevented her from doing anything else. Zoro rushed to help to help her. She leaned on him, his arm around his waist, her head lying on his chest. Due to her wounds she lost a lot of blood.

"Yeah, Zoro!" Luffy called from the top of the crow's nest, if he let go, he would fall into the raging waters below.

"You did well, Marimo." Sanji was up and conscious, his left leg was bleeding though. Robin and Usopp on the other were still in an unconscious state. Chopper, fortunately was an already awake reindeer and tending to Nami's wounds. Turned out that she had the most.

Nami was now lying down and off Zoro's chest. Her head, chest, shoulder, arm, and leg were wrapped up and Chopper was attending to Sanji.

Zoro turned around to view his fallen enemy but…

No one was there. No badly beaten up Mihawk.

'What the Hell?!' He thought. His eyes widened. Some thing told him to turn back around.

Hawkeye Mihawk held his sword to Nami's throat, threatening to slash her.

" You didn't really think that you'd defeat me so easily, did you?" He demanded. Now he did it. It was something with Nami that threw Zoro off the deep end.

Now that some one was threatening her, well… Zoro unsheathed his sword and headed for Hawkeye, who dodged and released Nami at the same time. A blow was hit to the swordsman's head, causing him to fall to the ground. He struggled to clear the fog clouding his vision and get up, move, anything. He rolled just in time for Hawkeye's sword to hit the deck.

As Zoro got up and moved away from the others, he caught a weird glimpse of a glazed look in his opponent's eyes. He didn't have time to dwell on it though, as Hawkeye slashed his sword towards Zoro's chest and he did the same thing. The only difference was that it didn't hit Hawkeye; it almost hit Nami. He had to be careful. Who knew what would happen if he wasn't? He shouldn't have been thinking. He should have been paying attention. While he wasn't, Hawkeye's sword went through his back and hit his heart. He pulled his sword out. It was dripping blood.

Zoro's blood.

Roronoa Zoro dropped dead to the deck, his treasured swords landing.

Nami woke up dripping with sweat. She looked around to see the brown and white hotel was still there.

She sighed in relief it was only a dream or what could count as one. She was still in the hotel room and Zoro was still, she swallowed hard, dead.

A lone tear fell from her eye because she missed him more than anyone. She didn't know why, she just he was dead and she really missed him.

"Why did you have to die so easily?" She asked aloud, knowing no one was there to answer. She turned her head to look at the clock. It said 2:26 am.

"Oh great!" She snapped. She couldn't go back to sleep now not with Zoro's death still fresh in her mind.

'Some water will do me some good.' She thought, walking up to the hotels' fridge, not caring the price of it.

Ever since his death, the crew had fallen silent. Usopp didn't lie, Luffy didn't demand meat any more and Sanji had stopped bothering Robin and herself, she missed that. And as for herself she wasn't so obsessed with money anymore. After his death it was like apart of them died. They gave up something semi- consciously dear to them, their obsessions.

Nami found herself in front of the mirror. Her light brown eyes were blood shot and her face was haggard. She sighed once more and washed her face. 'Why am I remembering him so much?' She wondered.

She must be hallucinating. She dried her face and looked in the mirror, there he was.

Zoro was leaning against the wall opposite of her mirror, smirking. She shook her head and turned around but no one was there. She looked back in the mirror and there he was. Okay, she definitely was hallucinating.

'How the hell is he in the mirror?' She thought

" Hey Nami, are you superstitious?" Nami was still in shock. Still smirking, he said, " About time you saw me."

She shook her head in disbelief.

" How are you…?" She started, pointing to the mirror, hoping she wasn't losing it. " How am I here but not there?" Nami only nodded. She closed her eyes, hoping he would go away. She was at the point of freaking out.

"Don't worry, your not going crazy." He said, disappearing, as if dissolving into the wall behind him. She left the bathroom at that point and sat on the bed.

"I must be losing it." She said aloud. She forced herself to sleep yet the memories of the past forced their way into her sleep.

Okay those who read my story I have a question for all of ya. Do you Know where I can watch the English Dubbed version of the show because here in America they stopped airing the show. Oh and before I forget please read and review. Thanks alot guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys! Here's the third installment in my book. Thanks to my English teacher, Mr. Fronteiro for helping me on fixin' my small errors! I really owe you one for it.

Anyway for the next chapter it'll take some time since I got a boat load of work for my classes such as BOEs. They suck big time!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the plot to this story or its characters, except 'Lightning' Lee White, who will be mentioned later on.

Chapter 2.

Ghost Zoro

The words 'I wish I wasn't crazy' were barely formed when a semi-conscious Nami rolled over and got a full blast of sunlight from the open curtains. Sitting up she squinted swearing she had shut them before going to bed that night.

She threw off the covers, grabbed some clean clothes and headed for the bathroom. Before she even turned on the shower, she checked the mirror to make sure a certain idiotic swordsman was not there. There was no way in Hell she was going to take a shower with him of all people in there. The situation was cleared seeing no one there. She proceeded to take her shower.

It happened while she was washing the shampoo out of her hair. A voice came, hissing her name. It was so low she couldn't tell who's, though she had a pretty good idea.

She stopped the water, she quickly dried off and threw on a pair of light blue shorts with a blue tank top. She went toward the mirror and wiped the steam off… no one was there.

Nami felt relief sweep over her, but she was scared by the voice. If it wasn't Zoro then who was it?

"Nami…" She felt a pair of strong muscular arms wrap around her stomach. Instantly she stiffened at that. It hissed in her ear. "Nami…" The mirror wasn't helping at all.

She couldn't see the figure behind her but she knew she wasn't imaging any of it. Though the situation with a particular swordsman the night before could prove her wrong. "Boo."

There was no doubt whose voice it was now. She turned quickly. Anger and relief instantly shot through her when she saw the former swordsman, Roronoa Zoro.

"Why you! Let me go!" She snapped. He did and ducked when she tried to hit him. Zoro grinned mischievously and asked, "You were scared weren't you?" He leaned against the wall, his hands behind his head.

"How and why the hell are you here!?" She yelled, forcing Zoro to cover his ears. "Oi, do you have to be so loud?"

"I hate to say it, but I'm in full agreement with the Bounty Hunter." A voice from on the other side of the bathroom door easily over came Zoro's response.

Nami's eyes widened at the voice and she threw open the bathroom door she saw no one in the room.

Zoro growled deep in his throat and said, "The heathen followed me? Damn it." Under his breath and followed her.

No one was in the room. So Zoro laid on Nami's messy bed and put his hands behind his head while Nami paced around the room. She was pondering on whether or not to bite the green haired man's head off or tell him that she really missed him. She decided not on the latter one.

"Oi Nami, I know that you missed me." He said, grinning and leaned up on the headboard. She slapped her hands on her hips and, "Oh please! Like I'd miss you!" "Is that the reason you were crying?" He asked, unable to wipe the grin off his face. A light snicker reached his ears some where from his right side.

Nami sat down on opposite of him and didn't look at and hissed, "I wasn't crying." "I saw you." "Didn't mean I was about you." "I read your mind. You'll be surprised at how many things I can do." A snort came and went, causing his grin to fall a bit. Nami knew it a big blush was coming on. "My if she turns any redder, she'll match her hair." Someone whispered in Zoro's ear.

"Like I care." "Oh I think you do." "And why would that be?" "Because you care so much…"

"Oh **SHUT UP!!**" Nami snapped and walked out onto the veranda like balcony. She stared down at the crowded market. Zoro came up behind her she knew when he did so. The air pressure would change and the temperature would drop. They both took a deep breath of fresh air.

"So this is what it looks like now." He said, staring down at the crowded as well.

Nami looked at him, noticing how the wind ruffled his hair and blew his earrings and how muscular his arms were... She blinked catching her wayward thoughts before

They could go anywhere else. 'What am I thinking? This is Zoro of all people. I can't go thinking about him that way. Jeez!' She mentally scolded herself.

"Why're you here? I thought you were dead." She asked looking back down at the crowd. "A bit of a numbskull." The voice said low enough for Zoro only to hear. A muffled grunt followed the statement as he stepped on the person's foot.

"No clue. A thing told me to find someone that I trusted on the day I died and I could have a chance to come back alive." He explained, shrugging.

She looked at him in curiosity, "What's this thing?"

Once again he shrugged, "Some sort of ghost. White all over, bit black, no face. That's the best description I can give you." She lightly touched his arm and he jerked it away. " Any reason you're touching me?"

She rolled her eyes, "I wanted to see if you're real. You did say that you were a ghost." Zoro didn't say a word, only turned and walked back in, running a hand through his hair. 'I don't know if I picked the right person.' Kicking off his boots and laying his swords beside him on the bed, he closed his eyes and thought, 'I wonder when I can tell her the truth…'

Please read and Review oh and thanks goes out to the following people:

zorofan4eva111999

yuMeNami

Santoryuu-Zoro

mellorine-swaaan

AlleluiaElizabeth?

Got a question for ya . If the crew except Robin, Nami, and Brook what color would their eyes be? And please don't say black dots.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Ladies and Germs (Kidding) here is the third chapter in the story. For those who emailed me wonderin' when the next chapter was coming out. Sorry it to so long my mom was in the hospital then again so was I.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or the plot to this story they belong th=o their rightful owners. But I do own 'Lightning' Lee White who is in this chapter.

Chapter 3.

Corazón and the Sentinels, Zoro's flashback

'Where am I?' Zoro wondered. As he walked into the bright light he shielded his eyes with his hand. It didn't work since the light was incredibly bright.

Suddenly he heard an animalistic growl come from behind him. Immediately he unsheathed one of his swords, only to dodge away. A large charcoal grey creature like snake called a Basilisk was hanging and snarling above him. [Its eyes were red slits and its fangs were dripping poison glowed brighter than the room.] The monster dived down to bite the swordsman but he dodged and slashed the basilisk.

There was no effect. No blood or gash or even anything that proved that it was injured. Zoro's dark navy blue eyes widened in shock at this. He snapped out of the trance quickly to dodge another attack by the basilisk. He didn't notice the monstrous snakes' tail. It tripped Zoro, causing him to slam hard on his back. The basilisk saw its opportunity and bit Zoro on his bicep, its fangs leaving a gash. The swordsman stood up, not even knowing he was injured, slashed at the snake once again. And once again there was no scratch.

"Tunzit le Yeron Móvas!" The basilisk was destroyed before Zoro's eyes. He turned to look at a, woman who appeared next to him. "What the-"

The woman wore a long white dress with sleeves that covered all the way to her thin wrists. Her pale blonde hair hung all the way to the small of her back and wore big silver hoop earrings.

"Who the hell are you?" Zoro demanded, not caring about his language. He didn't before, why should he now?

The woman spoke as if the swordsman hadn't spoken, "My name is Corazón. I am one of the Sentinels who rule the barrier between Heaven and Hell."

Zoro felt like a ton of bricks fell on him. "Hold on are you saying that I'm dead!?" He gasped. The woman, Corazón didn't even flinch. It was like she was used to it. "You are correct Mr. Swordsman." She said, walking closer, as she healed his arm.

He raised a brow then asked, "What are you doing?" "Healing your arm, Mr. Swordsman." "Who told you that was okay?"

She chuckled lightly, "Do you wish not to live once again? I have noticed you have yet beaten Hawkeye Mihawk." The swordsman kept quite. He hated to admit it but she was right. She continued to speak, "The other Sentinels and I have to decide whether or not you go to Heaven or Hell." Both of his eyebrows shot up at this. "There's an actual Heaven and Hell?"

"Correct." She answered with a slight smile. "Ok then shouldn't you be takin' me to Hell?"

It was Corazón's turn to raise a brow. "Why do you think that?" Zoro leaned on his swords and snorted. "Lady, I killed a lot of people." She once again chuckled. "That is true but we embattle here." "Now we're on the same page." The swordsman said, grinning evily. Corazón also smiled. 'I know. But before we speak of such tragedy, I must initiate your task by showing you the deed you must complete."

"Deed?"

"You will understand soon. Now please follow me." Zoro crossed his arms and demanded,

"Why should I?"

Corazón stopped and turned around,

" Do you wish to remain here? It is dangerous here for you since both your swords and fighting skill will not help. Here, you must use magic." She turned back around and started walking again. Reluctantly, Zoro followed her.

After thirty minutes of walking Zoro asked, "Oi lady, aren't we goin' anywhere? Seems like we're goin' in circles." She didn't say a word as if she didn't here him. Zoro snorted and walked. About ten minutes later, a large and long flight of golden spiral stairs came into view. Corazón glided up the stairs, the aqua green haired man had no other choice but to jog up them. Soon enough they reached a huge bronze door. Corazón walked a bit closer and raised her hand and spoke, "Meoria yUnif fóras lEyronigha." A small section of the door opened and she walked in, curiously the swordsman followed.

Zoro realized that his clothes had changed into a long black robe with a green tint to it and his swords were hanging on a silky green belt. 'What the fuck?' He wondered then looked at the woman to see that her dress had also changed into a white robe.

They stopped in a court like room. "Wait here, please." She quietly said. Zoro crossed his arms across his chest. Though he hated to wait, he had nothing better to do. Better wait than to be eaten by a stupid over grown snake.

"All right, Mr. Swordsman." The woman's voice echoed throughout the room. He looked up to see her surrounded by several people, each more different than the last. "First I must introduce the other Sentinels." She said

'What is this? Some sort of shitty joke?' Zoro thought as a woman who was light brown with tears flowing down from her eyes and a small frown on her face was standing. The hood of her dark gray robe was down revealing her short cool gray hair. "… Maura, Sentinel of Sorrow." He heard Corazón say.

Another woman stood up "On my left is Iris, Sentinel of Rage." The woman had tightly lava red curled hair. She wore a fiery orange robe with slits on the side covering her snow-white skin. Her eyes were crimson red and had vampire like fangs sitting on her bottom lip.

A man stood up this time. "On my right is Grigori, Sentinel of Pain." The man had a small black beard with a purple tint to it and worried burnt hazel eyes. He had chocolate brown skin, which was covered by a purple robe.

The last to stand was another woman. "To my far right is Sakura, Sentinel of Tranquility." The woman had periwinkle blue chopped hair and ice blue eyes. She had a cerulean robe that reached her mid-thigh. The robe was short sleeved and reached her elbows.

"As you know already, I am Corazón, Sentinel of love." The blond woman sat down and was about to proceed when Sakura quietly spoke up, " Corazón, _she_ is not here yet." "Do not worry, she will be." She replied mysteriously.

Zoro was about to yell that he wasn't invisible when a huge gust of wind threw open the door and a little girl came hurling in. He jerked around to see the girl slam painfully hard into his chest, knocking the wind out of him. The swordsman once again, slammed hard on his back.

The girl shot up off his chest and yelled, "Lady! I don't give a shit who the bloody Hell who you think you are but act like a damn human and yell for me!"

The swordsman sat up rubbing his now injured chest to hear the girl let loose a string of profanity.

To say that 'Lightning' Lee White was mad was the understatement of a lifetime. She was furious at Corazón. First she was in the middle of a nap when was sent flying and literally crashed landed on some guy that was dead.

Corazón choose to ignore the girl and spoke to both Zoro and the girl. "Now you must be wondering why you are here." she said, "Two years ago you battled Mihawk in the world of the living." The swordsman's dark navy blue eyes widened.

"**TWO YEARS**!?" He screamed in disbelief.

The girl looked at him with a raised brow. "Could be a lot worse, ya know. Could find out that you've been dead for fifty years like me." She said, crossing her arms.

A disturbing image of himself at fifty crossed Zoro's mind. It took every fiber of his being not to shudder at the thought.

"Enough you two." Iris snarled, slamming her fist on the arm of her chair.

Corazón picked up were she left off before she was interrupted. "You and Mihawk were placed in a trance. You see Roronoa Zoro, you were not meant to die that day. You should not have died from that stab. The ruler of Hell Lucifer or the Devil as the world of the living knows him as, wants to control Heaven. He needs strong warriors, which he does not have. He broke the rules and tampered with time, causing the death of some of the most powerful men and women, including you and Lee."

Zoro looked down at the golden robed girl thinking, 'You've got to be shitting me.'

"We knew if he received all ten warriors, we would stand no chance. Combined, you can make the light turn to darkness, take away the wings of the purest angels etcetera. We were able to keep you both in a trance so you would not be on your way to Hell. The Devil made sure you committed such sins, which would not allow them passage to Heaven."

"I still say that we should have beaten the Devil." Iris yelled

"Yes, if it was not for him we would not be in this predicament." Grigori agreed in his tear clogged voice.

This lead to a huge argument, which Corazón tried to stop, Zoro also tried to be heard but was literally drowned out. The girl pinched her brows together then let out an ear-piercing whistle.

"Uh hello. What should I do? I can't go back to living." Zoro shouted, after his ears stopped ringing.

Corazón smiled, "Actually, you can. But on one condition."

… Zoro wake up …

"What's the condition?" He asked

"Well you must find someone you trust dearly." She started to explain.

… Zoro, wake up, you bonehead! ...

"Also, you must not tell anyone…"

… Zoro, you dumb ass …

"You must also c-"

Zap! Zoro shot straight up on the bed wide awake and glared at 'Lightning' Lee White who stood next to Nami, who looked annoyed.

"You numb skull your still the same aren't you?" She asked

The swordsman wiped the sweat off his brow and grabbed his swords. He went to the bathroom to tale a shower.

' It's still him all right.' Nami thought, not knowing she was smiling.

Well I hope you like it please read and review.

I got the idea for what the senntinal of pain from both the orginal plot and from my Editor in cheif aka Mr. Fronteiro

Thanks goes out to the following

Alleluia Elizabeth

Iryan (Thanks for drawing Lightning)


End file.
